Revenge
by Lushgirl2
Summary: Multi Chap AU. Chuck's POV. Blair is dating Dan and Chuck Bass never loses. New Chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**_For some reason I can't sign into my account any longer. So I'm reposting this. Thanks for all the reviews. Just a reminder, this is a Blair, Chuck, Serena story._ **

* * *

He takes a drag from his cigar and watches Blair riding him on the television screen. Her moans seal the room as he sits in the dark shadows, irritated. It would be one thing to be dating Nate, but dating Humdrum Humphrey is insulting to his ego. He knows her to well. It's her way of getting back at him. Although she may have the upper hand, the mere thought that it'll last long is offensive. He will win in the end and she'll come back to him realizing the mistake of her choices.

.

.

.

He finally sees Blair at a gala her mother is hosting. She's with that half twit by her side, with his pale bony fingers wrapped around her arm. It makes him furious to see Humdrum Humphrey touching such royal flesh.

He scrunches his in pure disgust. His obsession over their relationship is becoming unhealthy. He has done everything in his power to get his mind off her. His trip to Tokyo was an epic fail and he even almost botched negotiations because his mind was on how far she had gone with Humphrey. She's definitely blown him with those sucker puck lips; probably let him spread his seed all over her chest with that naughty twinkle in her eye. He used to love waking up to that.

"Hello Blair." He stares at her backless dress dipping over to the tailbone and lifts his champagne flute up to his lips.

She turns around and folds her arms across her chest.

"What do you want Bass," she huffs.

"That's all I get? A what do you want?" He leans in to whispers harshly.

She rolls her eyes. "Stop sounding so lass."

His fingers coil into a ball of fists. "I've never felt more disrespected in my life."

"Chuck," she warns, glaring back.

"You've been trying to make me out to be the bad guy in this."

"You are the bad guy," she replies, staring at him in that full _duh_ fashion.

"Really honey, you want to go there?" He takes a step forward and tilts his head closer. "Look in the mirror. You're fucking the guy your best friend is in love with."

"Keep voice down," She hushes him before peering over her shoulder and presenting her classic smile.

Oh great, it's Dan spying on them, frowning and hunching. It's impossible to understand what Blair sees in him. He has the looks of someone lacking in the fucking department.

He smirks. "And you're only doing it to fuck with their relationship."

She peers back to him smiles victoriously. For what, he can't figure. Blair has always been a mystery to him.

"You sound insane Bass."

"I know you better than anyone," He says lowly and leans in by her ear. "I bet you spend the night craving the taste of me after sucking him off."

She tilts her head back and scrunches her face in disgust. "You're a pig. It really can't be said enough."

She's trying to sway him away from thinking about how wet she is for him and it's not right how he desperately wants to prove her wrong. But that will happen sooner rather than later. He has a plan and the hardest part is going to be convincing Serena.

"Okay princess, run along now." He gestures her to move forward and smiles up at Dan.

.

.

.

He looks through Gossip Girl to track Serena. They have important matters to discuss, one being figuring out whether Serena is pissed at Blair for dating Dan.

He finds her in a upscale bar, sitting by herself and staring at the alcoholic beverages in front of her.

"Well hello there," Chuck says and sits on the stool beside her. "Mind if I join you for a drink?"

Serena glances over and sighs. "No, be my guest."

"You seem sad." He leans in, placing a hand on top of hers and makes sure his eyes exhibit care. "What's troubling you sis?"

It hard to say what she thinks of him calling her sis. He gets hard thinking about it, but that might be just because he's a twisted fuck.

"You know with our history I can understand Blair dating him," She says and frowns.

"But you can't understand why Dan would," Chuck finishes and nods understandingly. He squeezes her hand tightly. "I think they've both been pretty careless if you ask me."

"Boy have they ever." She tilts her chin up and a throaty laugh leaves her lips.

"I need to talk to you about something. Would you like to go my place for a drink?" Chuck asks.

She moves her eyes to his chest, then back to his eyes before swallowing hard.

"Yes." She nods.

.

.

.

They head up to the Empire and when they reach the foyer, he hangs her coat up on the coatrack, but not before checking out her bare back and thick curves. He bites onto his lower lip, trying to keep himself from saying anything she may find offensive.

He gestures over the leather sofa and heads for the bar. "My first question is have you ever thought about what it would be like?"

She furrows her brows in confusion. "Sorry Chuck, I'm not following here."

"How do you think Blair would react if we were dating," He rephrases and pours some scotch in the glass.

"She would stop talking to me," Serena replies and runs a hand through her hair, but his eyes stop at her tan sweaty cleavage. She seems a little flustered.

He hands her a drink and sits beside her. She smells like lavender. "That doesn't seem fair."

Serena falls back to the sofa dramatically and sighs. "Who says Blair is fair?"

He smiles and looks down at his drink. "I wonder what it would be like sometimes."

"I try not to think about it to be honest," She tells him and shifts uncomfortably on the sofa.

"Oh come on Serena. Are you telling me you've never thought about it?"

"Nope." She shakes her head and stares away, bringing the glass up to her lips. "Can't say I have."

"So whenever I would stay over Blair's, you were never the least bit curious as to what was making her scream my name like that?" Chuck asks, a smirk tugging along his lips. He sees her eyes fall on his lips as he awaits a response. She seems hesitant, which is unlike Serena. But again, Serena has never been with a guy like him.

"Ok fine." She shuts her eyes in defeat. "I've always been a little curious."

He places his hand on her thigh and leans in. "Then maybe we should do something about that."

"Chuck," She warns and glares. "We can't do this to them."

"I don't see why, they're doing it to us," He replies and slips his hand up to cup her breasts. He squeezes it tightly and her head tilts back in satisfaction. "I going to fuck you senseless and the only thing you'll be thinking about is why we didn't do this sooner,"

"Chuck, we can't" Serena breathes desperately.

He pulls his hand back and stands up in front of Serena. When he begins tugging his belt off, she lifts a brow.

"Are you sure," Chuck asks and drops his pants, inviting her to see his girth and size.

Her pretty pink mouth falls agape.

"You're not only getting revenge, you're getting to sleep with Chuck Bass."

"Chuck, put that thing away," Serena hisses and looks away.

He smirks. "You have two choices here. One, you can grab your coat and head straight for the elevator, all the way back to Blair's, knowing they're having sex in the other room. Or, you can go to my bedroom and have the night of your life."

She starts worrying her lip. She is definitely thinking about it. That makes him hard. In all honesty, it has always been a fantasy of his to have her in bed. Just thinking about it is making him spill a few spurts on his Armani slacks.

Sometimes he thinks it is a conquest he must achieve.

She stands up and doesn't say a word. Sadly, he watches her spin her heels and head for the elevator. He feels a little disappointed. That is until she stops and glances over her shoulder. She smiles seductively and starts heading down the hallway for his bedroom. His dick suddenly twitches.

 _Holy shit_. He is going rock Serena's world and make her forget Dan Humphrey ever existed. Blair is going to be livid when she finds out, but he doesn't care. He is done changing for her. If she doesn't want him, then he is going to be Chuck Bass once again and not some neutered ex-boyfriend.

He chugs his drink down his throat and slams the glass on top of the table. He goes straight for the closet by his office and peels off his clothes before slipping into a robe. The trick he's learned is not to be in such a rush. Make her wait.

When he comes through to his bedroom, he finds her laying on the bed against the headboard. One long tan leg is crossing over the other. He takes a deep breath and sees that her dress is already on the floor and smiling seductively with only her tight lace black bra.

"Oh my sis, what big cleavage you have," he teases and she smiles devilishly in response.

"You talk a big game Chuck. Let's see if you can put your money where your mouth is," Serena replies.

She lifts an eyebrow and he gives his length a few tugs, through the boxers underneath his robe. She moans a little. He loves it when they try to suppress it. They pretend like he has no effect on them and it only motivates him further.

He unties his robe and slams it to the floor. She gasps and her chest heaves harder. He then crawls onto the bed and slips behind her. His rock hard cock presses on her back, balls teasing her tailbone. He is so close, he can feel her soft golden hair angling along his cheek.

"You're so big," she purrs.

He can hear the deep sunk air in her lungs. He presses a soft kiss on her bare tan shoulder, trying to fight his eyes from not rolling back as the scent of her wet cunt looms between them.

He squeezes her nipple in-between his fingers, through the bra and she whimpers. "I'm going to make you forget him."

She rolls her hip and he bites back a moan. "This is only a one-time thing, Chuck."

This naughty little girl is rolling her hips and telling him he's nothing special. Well obviously he is going to have to prove her wrong.

He presses a few soft kisses below her ear and slips his hand underneath her panties to work her clit. "Do you want to play a game?"

"Oh my god," She moaned and bucked her hips against his cock as she grabbed onto a fistful of his hair.

He can feel the wetness leaking out. She's a liar, that much is clear. She's probably wetter than she has ever been and pretending like she'll be able to give this up is ignorant.

"Let's play who can make who come first," Chuck whispers lowly in her ear.

He then sticks his fingers into her wet folds and fucks her. A smirk forms on his lips as he watches her hips sink into his fingers and meet his thrusts.

"You're on," she breathes before pushing herself off him. "Lie on your back."

"So you played this game before."

"I said lie on your back Chuck," she demands, unhooking her bra and tossing it on the floor.

Her beautiful tan skinned breasts spill out. They're huge, more than a handful. He licks his lips, seeing her brown nipples erect.

"Fuck," he groans, rubbing his balls.

"This is going to be easy," she says and rolls her eyes.

What she doesn't understand is that he has the stamina of a thoroughbred.

"What are the stakes," he asks.

She licks around her lips. "If I win, I get to sit on your face for as long as I want."

"And if I win, I get to put my dick in-between those beautiful tits of yours."

"Done," she breathes.

He rolls off his boxers and her big blue eyes widen. He's become used to the reaction.

"Let's do this," he whispers seductively and watches her crawl over to him, cunt above him, and mouth awaiting his dick.

He waits for her, smelling her wetness above him. Her lips wrap around his dick, and the sound of smacking is heard. She is too eager and doesn't understand what she's in for.

"How does it taste S?"

Her lips pop off him. "I have no complaints."

"You think you're going to last," he belittles her. "Just look how wet you are from sucking me off." She moans with her lips back on him. "You're cunt is begging for my tongue. But no, I'm not going to give it to you until you beg me."

He starts rubbing her clit and her lips begin to suck him harder. Just as her thighs begin to shake, he pulls his fingers off her clit and hears her whimper in protest.

"Just fucking do it Chuck!"

"Say the words."

"Chuck," she whines.

"Say it," he growls.

"Please Chuck, please eat me out," she pleads.

He grabs her ass with both of his hands and plunges his tongue into her wet folds. It's completely over, because her hands are fisted into his bed sheets and she is moaning against his dick, barley sucking. Victory has never been sweeter.

She pulls her lips off his cock. "Oh my god." He then smacks her ass and starts rubbing her clit. "Shit, shit, shit-Uh-Aghhhhh!"

Her body starts trembling and he tastes her orgasm on his tongue.

"Chuck," she pants, rolling off him and staring up the ceiling. "That was amazing."

That was easier than he expected. He has Serena right where he wants her, and he can't wait to shove their relationship in Blair's face just like she is doing with Dan.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Latest Chapter**_

* * *

Serena hasn't answered her phone for days now. Chuck curls fist fingers into tight fists. She must have cracked.

He decides to pay her a visit. Serena is currently staying with Blair at Eleanor Waldorf's penthouse home. The two so called best friends are roommates if that doesn't make matters any worse. His fear is that they may have formed an alliance against him. That would be truly troubling.

He finds Serena casually laying on her bed, flipping through Blair's Vogue. She's in jeans and a light floral blouse. Not a hint of cleavage.

Chuck smirks as he settles into the bedroom. "Did you cave S?"

She shuts her magazine and tosses it aside. "Chuck." She narrows her eyes. "I left your calls unanswered for a reason."

He breathes deeply through his nostrils, furious with her. "You don't know what you've done by telling her."

Serena closes her eyes, always avoiding any chance at conflict. He finds it sweet but rather annoying. He was hoping for the bad Serena to come out and play.

"Serena," He says calmly. "Blair is playing a game."

Her brows furrow in confusion. "I don't understand."

He swallows hard. "She is using Dan to get to me."

She lifts one golden brow. "Chuck, how do you fit that big ego in that head of yours?"

He snaps his neck away to look elsewhere. His jaw clenches tightly. She has turned everyone against him and made them believe her relationship with Dan is not some act of revenge. Just another game of tug and pull between two formidable opponents.

"Use common sense sis. Why would Blair ever date Dan," he asks slowly.

Serena folds her arms across her chest. "There is a lot to like with Dan." Chuck rolls his eyes. "You sound like a crazy person right now."

"Obvisouly coming to you was a mistake," he sneers as his face is overcome with disgust. "I thought maybe we could work something out since we're both after the same thing, but clearly you don't have it in you." His eyes scope her body from feet to head. "And when Blair comes back to me after humiliating you both, just think about that night I made you wail and how you'll never come close to that feeling again."

"Chuck," she says softly.

"Don't, you've already ruined things by ratting to Blair." He looks at her one last time in disappointment, and storms out of the room.

.

.

.

The elevator to his home opens and he hears loud cries and moans coming from the living room. The sounds of skin slapping together rings in his ears.

"What the hell is going on," Chuck asks himself.

He strides down the hallway, careful the sound of his Allen Edmonds are not heard against the floor.

When his eyes finally see the cause for alarm, they expand. It's Blair sitting on his sofa in her tight little chartreuse sleeveless dress, watching his sex tape with Serena.

She briefly hits pause and offers him a glass. "Scotch?" She notices him upset. "I thought you wouldn't mind if I fetched a drink for myself."

He takes a step closer. "You also thought it would be okay to go through my archives."

She smirks, with an evil glint in her eyes. "I wanted to see it for myself."

She approaches him and stands by his side. He turns his neck slightly. "Find what you were looking for?"

"Let's make a wager Chuck." Blair goes to his bar and leans her back against it. "Since you've decided to mettle with my relationships."

His ears perk up as he turns around to meet her brown orbs. "You're talking my language Waldorf. What are the conditions."

She glares at him. "You humiliated me by going to my best friend. I should have you murdered. But since I started this war, I can't blame you."

He comes over to take the scotch from her hand, watching her swallow nervously. He still has an effect on her. "Get to the wager."

"If I win, you are not allowed to cum for a month. No whores, no porn, and certainly no Serena."

He leans in closer and stares at her suspiciously. "Why?"

"Your dick is getting in the way Chuck, and I can't have you in the way now can I," she asks back, daring to lean closer. She has him on the edge, wrapped around her tiny little well manicured finger.

She is his weakness. Her words have a way with making his knees feel like they have been chopped off.

"What is you end game here," he asks her, through his clenched together teeth.

She shrugs his jacket off. "That is not your concern." She lets it fall to the floor and runs her hand across his chest. It's sends shivers down his spine. "But if you win Chucky, I will give you what you have always wanted."

"And what's that," he says, his minty breath hitting her lips. He sees the answer in her eyes. "No."

"Yes Chuck." She nods.

He licks his lips. "How do we decide?"

A devilish smile forms on her lips. "You know this game well Chuck."

She leaves his breathing space and sways her hips up to his bedroom. She unzips her dress on the way and leaves it on the stairs for him to pick up.

He finishes his scotch and takes a moment to gather himself. Finally, he heads up to his bedroom and finds her laying on her side waiting for him. He immediately tears off his clothes, never leaving her dark eyes. She is evil sometimes and it only turns him on more. He hates her for it. He hates how weak she can make him feel with her power over him.

He lays on the bed and watches her swivel around with a garter, no panties or bra until her swollen clit hovers above his mouth. She must have been entertained with Serena's attempt at their power struggle game.

Her eyes widen as she takes in his steel hard cock. "Oh my god Chuck, I don't know if I can fit this all in my mouth."

His head falls back and he groans. Her words are going to kill him.

She takes him easily and moans. Her fingers are wrapped around his base, like she owns it. He instinctually thrusts up into her pretty mouth. At the same time, he grabs a hold of her well rounded derriere and sucks on her swollen nub. It's sparkling and hairless. Not even an inch. She's so prim and proper, he just wants to fuck it out of her.

"Oh Blair," he cries when his tip lands in her throat, all the way.

He can feel his balls on her chin, soaking in the bottom with her salvia and his pre-cum. It's all too much for him.

Her lips pop off his length and she continues stroking him. He looks down and sees his cock coated with their juices.

"You need to be taken care of don't you Chuck," she eggs on smirking like the devil that she is.

"Yes," he gives in weakly.

She licks his head like a lollipop and then slaps it against her pink bee-stung buds. "There there, I will take care of you baby.'

Her head starts bobbing up and down. He is losing sight, rolling his head back reveling in the feeling.

"Yes Blair!" He thrusts his hips up.

And she pulls off, stroking him hard just as he erupts all over his chest and hers.

"Yeah," she praises, continuing to stroke him until there is nothing left, watching it with hooded eyes. It's all so hot.

She then wipes her mouth and slaps his chest before slipping off him. "That was fun Bass."

She begins rolling her underwear on and his body feels lifeless. He can't move. He hasn't come that hard since the last time they were together.

"You need me Chuck, don't ever forget that," She says before leaving him in his room.

He can't let her win.


End file.
